Stars in the sky
by LunaticR
Summary: One-Shot: Su sonrisa, tan él, tan típica, tan cálida, tan inocente, tan tranquila, tan mía, afloraba de sus labios. – Eres rara – me dijo al verme llorando – pero recuerda que ellas están ahí, brillando para ti, brillando para nosotros. Tú brillas para mí y te estaré esperando. Te amo – / NaLu


**¡H**ola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño OS. Espero y sea de su agrado y si les gusta, haganmelo saber en un Review, me harían muy feliz :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: Stars in the Sky<strong>

**Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

><p>Le dije que me pintara un cielo lleno de estrellas y él solo sonrió mientras apuntaba al cielo y me decía - <em>¿No las ves? Ahí están, brillando solo para nosotros.<em> – Yo no lo entendí en ese momento, era de día y estaba nublado, no había estrella alguna, es más, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a caer una lluvia intensa.

Me enojé con él y lo dejé solo, ahí parado; podía sentir la mirada de él sobre mi espalda pero no me volteé. Era tan clásico de él hacer ese tipo de broma, él no era romántico, ni sensible, era ingenuo, despistado, impulsivo, alguien que da la vida por sus amigos si fuera necesario; era un glotón y un confianzudo pero era un buen amigo, un maravilloso mago y la persona que me mantenía al borde de la aventura y de la locura al mismo tiempo.

Dicen que el amor y el dinero son cosas que no se pueden ocultar y si lo logras hacer tarde o temprano salen a la luz. Lo había experimentado de primera mano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Cuando pasó aquel incidente con mi padre pensé que esta aventura que inicié sin conocer el final había llegado a su fin de una manera prematura pero no fue así, todos ellos estuvieron protegiéndome y cuidándome como la gran familia que eran en ese entonces y como lo siguen siendo en estos momentos. Él estaba ahí.

Siempre estábamos juntos como el equipo que éramos y que fuimos por mucho tiempo. No me di cuenta de cuando fue que algo empezó a cambiar dentro de mí, supongo que él tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a sentir algo por mí, las mejores relaciones no tienen fecha de inicio. Supongo que todo se volvió obvio para todos menos para nosotros.

Cuando tomamos conciencia de lo que ambos sentíamos fue algo raro, no dijimos nada, no hacía falta, habíamos llegado a un nivel extraño de entendimiento. No éramos románticos ni perfectos, éramos nosotros mismos con la complicidad de sabernos correspondidos. Pocos eran los momentos que pasábamos completamente solos, sentados y siendo cobijados por la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del lago con las cañas de pescar puestas para atrapar algún pez y llevárselo al pequeño exceed que con solo decir – _se gustan_ – hacia que se nos subieran los colores al rostro.

Aun no sé por qué me enojé con esa respuesta tan típica de él y me arrepiento de no haberla entendido en ese momento, de no haberme reído y golpearlo por ser tan él, me arrepiento de no haberle robado ese beso que mis labios pedían a gritos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Sentí el calor que empezaba irradiar el cuerpo de él y me giré inmediatamente hacia donde estaba él, una luz roja lo empezaba a envolver y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento; corrí tan rápido hacia él que tropecé haciendo que mi carrera se volviera irregular por evitar terminar en el piso.

Su sonrisa, tan él, tan típica, tan cálida, tan inocente, tan tranquila, tan mía, afloraba de sus labios. – _Eres rara_ – me dijo al verme llorando – _pero recuerda que ellas están ahí, brillando para ti, brillando para nosotros. Tú brillas para mí y te estaré esperando. Te amo_ –.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de nuevo, antes de dejarme sola, otra vez.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y mis lágrimas se confundieron con esta, me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas y me quedé ahí bajo la lluvia. Mi mejor amiga llegó hasta mí con una sombrilla porque dejé de sentir la lluvia sobre mis hombros. Me llevó hasta su casa sujeta en un abrazo protector mientras yo intentaba calmar mis lágrimas y mis sollozos.

No había nadie en la casa, su esposo y sus hijos estaban en el gremio, ellos lo sabían, ella se los había dicho, o al menos, les había pedido que no estuvieran en la casa esa tarde. Me sentó en una silla y me cubrió con una toalla, y yo no paraba de llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo recuerdo que ella llegó, se sentó a mi lado y me entregó una taza de chocolate caliente. Supongo que había sido bastante.

- _¿Crees que fue buena idea?_ – me preguntó con una ternura infinita un momento después de que mis sollozos pararon y había tomado unos sorbos de chocolate. La volteé a ver y pude ver la preocupación en sus enormes ojos, el temor de que volviese a caer en la depresión en la que me había sumido, el miedo de que me volviese a perder.

- _Si_ – le respondí con toda la serenidad y decisión que había en mí. Sí, sí, sí y un millón de veces más, la respuesta seria Sí, siempre. Porque aunque pareciese masoquista, verlo me hacía recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido, todas las aventuras y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, me hacía recordar que todo eso había sido real, incluso el dolor de verlo dejar de respirar solo por salvarnos la vida a todos.

- _Algo más que agradecerle a la primera maestra_ – me dijo momentos después y yo solo pude asentir. Esperé a que la lluvia menguara y me despedí de mi amiga que aún me veía con preocupación, le aseguré que estaría bien, que no había nada que temer y fue entonces que me dejó ir.

El sonido de los grillos me acompañó en el camino, el aroma de la tierra mojada y el fresco del viento nocturno me relajó. – _Ellas están brillando para ti_ – dije en voz alta al momento de levantar la vista y ver el cielo completamente estrellado – _ellas_ – volví a repetir y lo entendí.

Ellos estaban cuidando de mí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer...<p> 


End file.
